


I thought that I was dreaming when you said you loved me

by stankylukey



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, Cunnilingus, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Trans Charlie Kelly, Trans Male Character, it's legit... porn but sorta sweet lmao it's whatever, the drug use is not graphic at all its vague af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stankylukey/pseuds/stankylukey
Summary: In which Charlie is drunk, Mac is also drunk and Mac is fucking gay.......fill in the blanks





	I thought that I was dreaming when you said you loved me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Ivy - Frank Ocean. This is my first public fic lol be kind I'm tender I just... I just really love these stupid boys

Charlie was so drunk that his head was heavy, feeling like it would drop off, then roll off the bed and along the dirty floor like a bowling ball. He was sprawled across his bed with his t-shirt riding up, showcasing his soft stomach, and one hand stuck up in the air. There was no reason for it, it was just more comfortable that way in his drunken mind. The aforementioned hand had a suspicious stain on it and copious amounts of glue, evidence of several of Charlie's bad habits. His other bad habit to be seen in the beer bottle held in a white knuckle grip in his other hand. 

The sudden creak of the front door downstairs broke his train of thought, and the sound of weighty footsteps permeated the hall as someone came up the stairs. Charlie braced himself against his headboard, prepared to run to the door and lock it if he heard uncle Jack's monotonous tones. Instead he hears 'Hey Charlie you mind if I come in man?' Charlie gets up, whacking his elbow on the side dresser and stumbles to let Not-Uncle-Jack in. He surreptitiously wipes his arm on the thigh of his leg, a suspicious amount of crust peeling off onto the black jeans. 

He slides open the door with only a little struggle. It's Mac, looking sort of dishevelled and twitchy.  
'Oh heeeey Mac, what up dude. grab a beer' He slurs, cutting himself off to take another swig from the warm beer in his hand. 'Not mine though' He clarifies, pointing to the cheap pissy beer by the tv. He wraps both hands around his bottle and pulls it protectively towards his chest.

Mac sniggers as he walks over, grabs a beer and perches onto the edge of the bed next to Charlie, who deemed the extra few inches onto the actual mattress too far, and just settled there instead. Charlie shifts his body, turning to look at Mac, who's grin has fallen into a distracted expression, a somber deformation of his usual soft smile and gentle brown eyes.

'Oh.....what's wrong man? what's going on?' Charlie mumbles, his voice successfully conveying some form of half-assed drunken concern. He raises his arm to rest it on Mac's shoulder and gives it what he hopes is a comforting squeeze.

Mac takes in a sharp breath, wet sounding as though it's catching somewhere warm and deep. 'it's...it's-' he's cut off by a sudden wracking sob, and his body convulses under Charlie's gentle touch. Charlie places his beer down on the floor beside his feet and turns fully to Mac. He runs the hand on his shoulder up and down and rests the other on Mac's cheek, his thumb moving slowly over his cheek so as not to scare him. Mac leans into the touch and looks up at Charlie with those dazed puppy dog eyes, which are filled with tears and look ringed with red.

'Charlie I... I think I like dudes' Mac lets out a stunted sigh. 'Like in a gay way...' He looks earnestly into Charlie's eyes and Charlie lets out the biggest snort known to man. 'Snnrrt duuuude what the fuck' He's grinning, his eyes crinkled at the edges. He opens his eyes, sees Mac's furious face then suddenly Mac's shoving him backwards, sending him toppling over the edge of the bed, resulting in Charlie landing headfirst as a bundle of limbs on the floor. 

Charlie considers keeping quiet to not piss Mac off further, but gives up, and continues snorting. He's way too drunk for this shit he justifies. Mac toes Charlie's thigh disdainfully in vague concern.  
'You okay Charlie?' In a swift and oddly coordinated movement, Charlie's sitting up to look at him.  
'I'm good man how are you?' He asks conversationally as if nothing out of the ordinary occurred. 

'I'm gay dude doesn't that bother you?' Mac mutters, to which Charlie descends back into giggles before announcing 'Of course not dickhead I'm bi I don't fucking care' Which earns him a sharp blow to the ribs, then a confused 'Wait what?' as the weight of his words fall on Mac.

'I'm bi dude I don't fucking care! whatever you're into, chicks, dudes I don't care' Charlie explains, then grabs Mac's abandoned bottle off the dirty carpet and chugs it while Mac's distracted. He lets out a high pitched giggle at the fact Mac didn't notice before tossing the bottle into a pile of laundry behind him. 

'Why didn't you tell me?' Mac's soft voice quiets any bubbling desire Charlie has to laugh his way out of this situation. Mac kneels then sits and settles on the floor beside him. Charlie smiles sincerely as he says with shocking clarity for a guy off his head, 'It's just normal man it's always been that way just like this has' He says with an accentuating snap, as he grabs the strap of his binder and thwacks it against his shoulder. 

'I just didn't tell you cuz I didn't expect you to be interested' He adds, a little colour coming to his cheeks at the double meaning held within those words. A double meaning he'd held close to his chest for what felt like forever. It wasn't like he had ever expected Mac to reciprocate his feelings and he doubted it would happen now anyway, despite Mac being gay. He didn't presume Mac's type would be scruffy dudes with addiction problems and shocking impulse control.

A shy grin spread across Mac's pinkening cheeks, and he tilts his head so his face is obscured by his hair. 'What do you mean by that?' He mumbles. Charlie's head snaps up at breakneck speed, suddenly desperately worried that his hidden desires had been too easily betrayed by his words. Fuck. He sighs and tries to play it off 'You know man it's... it's just I'm not much am I...I'm just' He trails off with a self deprecating laugh. 

'C'mon Charlie...man...you're-you uhh' Mac stumbles through his words, avoiding eye contact with Charlie, who is now staring at him intently.  
'I'm what Mac?' He sighs 'Gross? Dirty? Just some disease ridden junky?' He doesn't look mad, if anything he seems calm and reserved, which for Charlie is a hell of an occasion. Mac, however, looks disgruntled and hurt by Charlie's words.  
'Hey don't say that, man. You're....' He takes a deep breath. 'You're perfect Charlie' 

Charlie just stares at Mac, his cheeks becoming more and more flushed.

'You gotta know that Charlie, you're so fucking great, and handsome and uh- yea I...I think...I'm in love with you Charlie-I uhh I think I always have been.'

'Are you drunk?' Charlie blurts, his hand flying to cover his mouth as a rapid afterthought. Mac barks out a laugh. 'Not as much as I'd like to be....wait...Charlie...where'd my beer go' He trails off sending a confused look to Charlie. Charlie raises a pointed finger and directs it at his lips with a lopsided smirk. He raises his eyebrows and gives them a comedic wiggle. 

Mac leans towards him, making solid eye contact and moves closer and closer. Charlie's breath catches in his throat. His heart is thumping in his chest as he feels the heat of Mac and he moves towards him. In a sudden flurry of movement, Mac's lips collide with his.

There's the initial shock which leaves Charlie immobile, until he finally realises what's going on and leans into the kiss. Mac runs his tongue along Charlie's lip and he opens his mouth with a breathy pant. Mac's hands slide up the small of his back and under his shirt, as Charlie's scrabble at the back of Mac's neck, pulling him further into the kiss. 

Mac tightens his grip on Charlie's back and runs his hands down to grab his ass. Charlie groans into his mouth and Mac pulls him onto his lap, pressing them together until their chests touch. Charlie's pussy is already wet as he presses forward into Mac's lap, a grunt escapes Mac which is quickly swallowed by Charlie. He bites down on Charlie's lower lip, making him growl and push his hips up, making contact with Mac and grinding up against him. He pulls back and grins at Mac, his small fingers fumbling to Mac's crotch trying to get his fly undone with reasonable success.

Mac reaches down to fully undo his fly, then he wraps his arms round Charlie and pulls his ass fully onto his crotch. With his arms still around Charlie, he stands up and carries him on the bed, setting him down and kisses him again.

Charlie moans into the kiss and pulls back to whisper 'Oh fuck that was hot' before pulling Mac on top of him with surprising force. He spreads his thighs, trying to get more contact and with a hand on his neck, drags Mac flush against him. Mac reaches down and pulls his hard cock out of his open zipper. He reaches down again, pressing his hand against the small hardness in Charlie's jeans. He looks up into his eyes, eyes relaying an unspoken question to which Charlie replies 'Mac...please', and he goes to undo his jeans.

Charlie reaches down and tugs his pants off throwing them haphazardly over his shoulder. His hand wanders down his tufty stomach, to his cock, giving himself a rough stroke before biting his lip and going to tug on Mac's cock. Mac's hand catches Charlie's wrist before he can make contact. 

'Charlie...dude, can I suck you off?' Mac says looking up Charlie through his bangs, a hazy blush dashing his cheekbones.  
'Yes... fuck yes Ma-' Charlie cuts himself off with a whine as Mac's hands trail down Charlie's stomach, pressing him back onto the mattress, hands running over him and his cock. Charlie's fingers curl around Mac's hair, egging him downwards until Mac's lips reach his inner thighs. Charlie's cock gets even harder as Mac kisses along his thighs and around his groin.  
'fuck Mac please' Charlie says, his voice gentle as Mac licks along his thigh to his cock. 

Mac licks his lips and takes him into his mouth, suckling lightly. Charlie moans and throws his head back, hands clutching Mac's hair even tighter as he cries out 'oh fuck oh-uhhnn fuck Mac'. Mac sucks and licks Charlie's cock, running his tongue against the very tip of his clit, taking his entire cock in his mouth before pulling away to lick his wet pussy.

Charlie is moaning like a champ, his thighs shaking as Mac pulls off and says 'Charlie be a good boy and quiet down alright?' Charlie nods sharply 'y-yes sir' and Mac takes him back in his mouth. Charlie bites and worries at his reddened lips, trying to keep quiet while he thrusts his hips forward into Mac's mouth. Mac reaches down and starts jerking himself off, slowly as if to savour the moment of Charlie's undoing. Charlie lets out a loud 'fuuuuck' as Mac does something delectable with his mouth and Mac's hand flies up to his throat, hands on his airway keeping him quiet. Charlie pants and writhes against Mac, his breaths getting higher and higher pitched as Mac suckles and moans on his dick, until a choked off moan escapes him and he cums hard with Mac's lips around his cock and his hand tight on his throat. 

Mac pulls off his cock and kisses along his body, reaching his neck slowly and giving him a tender kiss there to replace his hand. He kisses Charlie gently and pulls back to say 'such a good boy Charlie so good.' They continue kissing until Charlie feels Mac's still hard cock pressed against his thigh where he is lain on top of him. He pushes Mac up and flips him so he's on top, Mac helping and rolling for Charlie.

He reaches down and tugs on Mac's cock with long even strokes and Mac is shaking, he's so close. He tightens his grip and jerks him off with a little more speed, his thumb circling the head of his cock and then Mac's there, profanities spilling from his plump lips. 'Oh fuck Charlie...so fucking hot' Charlie's cheeks burn with those heated words and he leans in to kiss him, Mac occasionally pulling away to mutter loving appraisal to Charlie. They fall back against the bed, hands entwined between then with them both gazing at the ceiling until Charlie barks out a laugh.

'Just for the record...when I pointed to my lips I meant I drank the beer....not that you had to kiss me for it.' Mac snorts, smiling.  
'I know you idiot' Charlie leans into Mac's neck and closes his eyes, as Mac's arm works it's way around his waist to hold him tightly. 'And for the record Mac...I love you too.'


End file.
